La primera vez que te vi
by Lady Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: One Shot Royai. La llegada de Maes.


Los personajes no me pertencen, le pertencen a Arakawa Hiromu

La primera vez que te vi.

El verano ya estaba terminando, poco a poco, en los árboles aparecían hojas marrones y amarillas. Algunas caían suavemente por la vereda, la calle parecía una alfombra de hojas de colores apagados, había brisas calientes y tranquilas que levantaban el olor de los jazmines y los tilos que sentían en toda la calle.

En aquellos días calurosos de verano, Riza la estaba pasando mal, tenía una enorme panza, pesadez en las piernas y estaba algo irritable de carácter, cosa bastante rara en ella, no lograba verse bonita en el espejo y fruncía sus seño cuando el espejo no le devolvía la imagen que quería ver. Estaba incomoda en todos lados, su cuerpo había cambiado tanto que ya ni se reconocía. Extrañaba cuando aun estaba en servicio y podía tener el campo de tiro para ella sola, privilegios que tenia por ser la nieta de un general. Pero ahora los tiempos habían cambiado, ya no era militar, se había transformado en esposa y en cualquier momento en madre. No es que le molestara, pero estar sin hacer nada en la casa no era para ella. Mientras Roy trabajaba y luchaba por ese puesto que estaba tan cerca de tener, ella no podía estar con el, eso la irritaba mucho.

Roy no quería que ella trabajara mientras estaba embarazada y la había hecho pedir licencia...licencia que se extendía indefinidamente, claro...Además, aunque hubiera querido la absurda prohibición de las relaciones entre compañeros, aun estaba en vigencia.

Sus pasatiempos cuando Roy no estaba, eran pocos: Leer algún libro, darle de comer al perro, preparar la comida para la cena de su marido y si ese día estaba de humor y se sentía lo suficientemente enérgica, seguir con la decoración de la habitación de su hijo o hija.

A veces salía a hacer las compras, particularmente detestaba a su vecina, la señora Kravits. No era mala persona, pero le gusta inmiscuirse en la vida privada de todos, pero parecía tener obsesión por Riza. La veía en la calle o en el mercado y con una voz finita gritaba: Sra. Mustang!...Riza trataba de huir precipitadamente de allí, pero su vientre y la poca velocidad que esta le proporcionaba le dejaba poca libertad de movimientos, así que suspiraba y ponía su mejor sonrisa para esa mujer, que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, le mostraba la foto de su sobrino y le preguntaba si Roy no tendría un lugar para el en la milicia. Los últimos tres meses de embarazo fueron una tortura...ya ni salir de su casa podía, porque el medico la tenia en la cama durante todo el día, era fastidioso para una mujer como ella, estar sin hacer nada. Afortunadamente para ella, la tía de Roy estaba muy pendiente de su embarazo, su abuelo solía visitarla y a veces se quedaba con ella como cuando era pequeña y dormía en el sillón que estaba al costado de la cama.

Ya habían pasado varios días de la fecha que le medico le había dado, Riza ya estaba impaciente por tener al niño, parecía que el niño había salido a su padre, porque se había atrasado y no deseaba salir de ella. Una noche, que Roy no estaba en la casa, su tía, estaba acompañando a Riza, le hablaba de sus chicas y de que le gustaría que el hijo de sus sobrino se llamara como el su hermano

-Sabes? Kyle no esta mal, Kyle Mustang? Que te parece?-Dijo la mujer mientras ordenaba el bolso de mano que tenia preparado por si tenían que salir corriendo.

-No, Roy quiere ponerle Maes.- Subrayo Riza con firmeza

-Maes?...Hmm...Como ese amigo suyo? –Pregunto la mujer mirando al techo, para que Riza la escuchara.

-Si, el general Hughes- Riza se tomo la panza y se acomodo en la cama, algo molesta.

-Bueno, supongo que si mi sobrino lo tiene decidido no hay mucho que hablar, no es cierto?-

Riza quedo en silencio. Se oyeron las llaves de la puerta de calle, miro para esa dirección esperanzada, esperaba ver a Roy entrar, pero solo era su abuelo que había traído algo de comida.

Se puso algo triste, hacia ya dos noches que no venia a casa y no dormía con ella. La verdad era que Roy estaba demasiado ocupado, estaba trabajando mucho, se diría que lo que nunca trabajo, lo estaba haciendo ahora, estaba descuidando a su esposa y a su hijo no nato. Riza lo entendía, por eso no nunca le reprocho nada, sabia que cuando lograra llegar, las cosas cambiarían, pero por ahora debía aguantar solo algunos meses mas.

El general Grumman, entro con algunas bolsas y bebidas, sonrientes. Se había sacado su chaqueta militar y le sonreía a su nieta, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Mi Señora! Que gusto saludarla!-el hombre mayor le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano de la mujer, la cual esta se sonrojo, solo por aparentar delicadeza.

-El placer es todo mío, General! Jejeje...-La mujer estaba en la gloria, le encantaban los militares y estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

-Nena, te traje algo de comer...-sonrió comentando el anciano a su nieta –Como estas comiendo?-la miro algo preocupado

-No tengo hambre, abuelo...la verdad, pero no te preocupes, estoy comiendo bien.-Riza nuevamente se llamo a silencio. De pronto unos dolores inaguantables la sorprendieron, abrió los ojos como platos y luego los cerro sintiendo como el dolor tomaba su cuerpo y lo hacia retorcerse en la cama, que estaba empapada, había roto bolsa.

-Que pasa, hija?...-Miraba desesperado a la joven embarazada

-R-rompí bolsa, abuelo...-La rubia intento ahogar un grito, no lo logro

-Respira, Riza, respira...vamos fu fu fu fu.- la Sra. hacia lo que Riza debía hacer mientras buscaba la ropa faltante y ponía el bolso de mano en la cama..-General, lleve a Riza al auto, yo llamare al hospital y luego a mi sobrino.- La mujer resuelta y decidida hizo las llamadas y trataba de calmar a un Roy desesperado del otro lado de la línea, mientras el general le ponía a su nieta algo de abrigo y la llevaba hasta el auto. La introdujo a su joven nieta delicadamente al automóvil y esperaba que la Sra. terminara de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

-Ya hija, ya...respira como te ha dicho la Sra. Mustang- El anciano general veía a su nieta en una agonía, sudorosa y gimiendo de dolor. La mujer mayor se sentó en el asiento trasero con Riza y le tomaba la mano para que respirara, el anciano, manejaba. Así este acelero el auto y llegaron al hospital, mientras Riza lloraba lágrimas de dolor. Unos enfermeros levantaron a la embarazada y la pusieron el una silla de ruedas, para llevarla a maternidad y hacerle los análisis previos a al parto.

De lejos se escuchaban los gemidos de Riza alejándose y los dos, tanto como El general y la Sra. Mustang se sentaron a esperar.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, Roy llego al hospital, estaba desencajado y sucio, tenía barba de tres días y ojeras de cansancio. Su tía casi ni lo reconoció, si no fuera porque se acerco a ellos desesperado. El anciano se paro para recibirlo.

-Donde esta?...La quiero ver!.-grito desde que los vio al entrar por la puerta de la sala de maternidad.

-No puedes, la tienen en observación.-dijo su tía sin mirarlo

-Como en observación? El embarazo fue perfecto los nueve meses...que quiere decir con observación?.-el joven pelinegro estaba hecho una furia, su saco estaba en el piso y miraba a su tía con la mirada desafiante

-Quieres calmarte!...la tienen en observación porque quieren que el niño se posicione.-dijo la mujer calmadamente

Roy camino en círculos como una fiera enjaulada, rascándose la cabeza y bufando de incertidumbre. Su corazón latía muy rápido, se sentaba, se paraba, caminaba, apoyaba las manos sobre la pared, golpeaba la pared, volvía a sentarse y movía frenéticamente los pies, hasta que el general mirándolo le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hijo, cálmate, los médicos están ayudándola...-Lo miro a los ojos

-No quiero que le pase nada, general.-susurro el pelinegro asustado

-Nada le pasara, es una jovencita fuerte, tu la conoces, o no?-el anciano militar esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora..-Sabes que si tuvo la fortaleza de protegerte durante todo este tiempo, bien puede pasar un parto.-dijo mientras le golpeaba la espalda. Roy al fin entendió las palabras del general y se logro tranquilizar un poco. En ese mismo momento el medico que atendía a Riza salio del cuarto.

-Donde esta el padre?.-menciono el facultativo mirando una carpeta...-El Sr. Mustang...-

Roy se paro y casi llego corriendo los metros que lo distanciaban del aquel hombre

-Su esposa esta en perfecto estado, ya esta en la sala de partos...Quédese tranquilo. Vaya, límpiese un poco, tome algo de café y siéntese que todo saldrá bien.- el medico lo miro y sonrió con confianza. Lo palmeo en la espalda y poniendo la carpeta debajo de su brazo salio por el pasillo.

Paso una hora de reloj. Roy estaba tranquilo, sentado junto al general, que dormitaba y a su tía que tejía una especie de saco celeste. Roy observo que el tejido de su tía era espantoso, y sonrió pensado la cara de horror que pondría Riza al tener que ponerle eso a su hijo. No había podido afeitarse pero había podido higienizarse y peinarse. Había tomado un café, aunque casi lo vomita porque era una aberración y un insulto para cualquier persona que se atreviera a tomarlo.

Estaba tranquilo y con las piernas cruzadas, el sueño lo había sedado y hasta podría decirse que estaba disfrutando de ese momento. No veía las horas de ver a Riza y a su hijo.

Al final el cirujano que atendió a Riza en el parto, salio limpiándose las manos.

-Sr. Mustang, felicidades. Es un varón.-

Roy estaba emocionado, abrazo al joven medico y sonreía feliz, Su tía y el abuelo de Riza lo felicitaron también.

-Si, quieren, ya pueden pasar a verla, es una joven muy decidida y fuerte, nunca vi. a ninguna mujer tan correcta y disciplinada, lo felicito de verdad...-El medico volvió a sonreír y se perdió en el pasillo mientras una enfermera le sacaba el traje azul

Riza estaba en la cama somnolienta, su hijo a su lado, durmiendo, la enfermera lo había puesto allí hacia unos minutos y estaba limpio y tranquilo. Roy se acerco a mirarlo y con un dedo le acaricio la mejilla. Era tan delicado, suave y frágil, vio como se movía con movimientos bruscos, la enfermera que vio la mirada del pelinegro, sonrió y levanto al bebe en brazos, para dárselo. No dejaba de mirarlo, tanto como su tía y el flamante bisabuelo, le parecía hermoso, algo pequeño pero hermoso. El bebe parecía haber despertado y miraba a su padre fijamente, Roy se sentó y siguió mirándolo abstraído en la belleza de su propio hijo, descubrió que tenia los ojos de Riza, que estaba extenuada en la cama y dormitaba tranquilamente. Evidentemente había heredado el pelo negro de su papa y ahora jugaba con un dedo de el mientras este seguía mirándolo embelezado.

La mama despertó suavemente y vio a su esposo y a su hijo en una larga mirada de reconocimiento. El pelinegro levanto la mirada y le sonrió. Se levanto y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Gracias...por esto...-le dijo solamente el pelinegro a ella, lo único que hizo fue acariciar su mejilla y sonreírle débilmente...-Te amo...-Riza volvió a quedarse dormida y la enfermera tomo al pequeño Maes en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cuna. Había vuelto a dormirse y Roy lo seguía con la mirada y aunque trato de no llorar, no puedo evitar que una lágrima le corriera por la mejilla aquella noche.

Bueno, quise imaginarme como había sido el parto de Maes y como había sido el embarazo a grandes rasgos. Disculpas por lo mala escritora que soy, pero me gusta tanto esta pareja XD

Gracias por los reviews de mi anterior one shot, fueron muy amables.

Nos vemos en otro One shot...

Portaos mal.


End file.
